


【殤浪】屋頂

by Yurikatu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurikatu/pseuds/Yurikatu
Summary: ※原作線，雙向暗戀，R級※安價好讀版※掠風竊塵亂入注意
Relationships: 殤不患/浪巫謠, 殤浪
Kudos: 2





	【殤浪】屋頂

  
  
  
  
四月中。  
  
一大早，城鎮便熱鬧無比，青壯忙著扛板桌搭攤販、婦女忙著支大鍋蒸米飯，幼童抱著鮮花，嘻嘻哈哈的跑向家人。不遠處，金碧輝煌的寺院在初升朝陽中散發莊嚴的金光，與僧侶虔誠誦經的背影相應和，構出人間一景。  
  
殤不患坐在樹下，看著眼前熱鬧的情景喝著酒，吟遊詩人唱著歡樂的樂歌，雖是尋常民謠卻也別有風味。手上酒盞湊到唇邊，在一飲而盡之前搭上一隻白玉手阻了他的舉動，他莞爾一笑，側頭望著手的主人。  
  
「今日可是新年呢！」  
  
握著殤不患的手，浪巫謠湊上去就著浪人的手啜了口，樂師的無雙美貌在殤不患眼前放大，鼻尖甚至能嗅到屬於樂師的典雅香氣。  
  
太近啦！親密的距離讓人措手不及，殤不患感覺到自己耳根發熱，看著浪巫謠喝過酒後歪歪腦袋，然後頓悟什麼似的起身。  
  
「浪？」  
  
只見起身的樂師搖搖晃晃，下一刻便腳一軟往前栽，殤不患嚇得酒盞拋開接住倒在自己身上的樂師，看著浪巫謠雙頰透出暈紅的模樣，微微張開的唇瓣透出一絲與自己相似的酒香，本來清亮的翠玉眼現下朦朧起來，襯得樂師秀色可餐。  
  
阿浪怎麼連酒醉也這般好看，好想親……呃不對不對，殤不患你怎麼可以趁人之危對阿浪胡思亂想呢？阿浪現在可喝醉了！殤不患甩甩頭，趕緊把一些不為人知的心思甩至腦後，緊張的抱著樂師伸手碰碰樂師雙頰。  
  
「阿浪、阿浪？」  
  
指腹摩挲著樂師桃紅的臉蛋，樂師輕輕哼了一聲，如貓似的將臉蛋蹭著浪人的手指。浪巫謠瞇起眼，模糊的視野中，他藏在心裡許久的那個人看起來好緊張，那麼擔憂又溫柔的視線，就像是自己是他最珍貴的人一般。  
  
但是，他皺眉的樣子不好看。浪巫謠孩子氣的想著，望著殤不患的眼迷濛純粹。  
  
「不患……」  
  
別皺眉，巫謠喜歡看你大笑的模樣。浪巫謠湊上浪人的臉龐輕聲呼喚，飽含情感的聲音讓那人的名變得不凡。  
  
少了理智作為魔性的枷鎖，帶有魔力的聲音讓殤不患頭皮一麻，本來解著領口的手控不住力，伴隨「啪啦」聲扯掉了扣子，扣子咕嚕嚕的滾落地，但殤不患面臨比扯破樂師衣領更嚴苛的考驗。  
  
「……老闆，你在對阿浪做什麼？」  
  
樂師的樂器動著嘴部機關，從琵琶的角度看去，浪人的手滑得有些多，持劍的掌不偏不倚的按在樂師的胸膛上。那隻與樂師相比黝黑許多的手隔著衣、還不知死期將至的揉了揉，柔軟且有彈性絕佳手感與琵琶凌厲（？）的眼神讓殤不患如坐針氈，他急忙的收回手對琵琶解釋。  
  
「不是的，聆牙，我沒－－」  
  
聲音戛然而止，殤不患目瞪口呆的看著不知道從哪裡出現的瓷瓶與木盒滾到他和阿浪之間，簡單大方的容器上，作為說明的紅籤寫著不得了的文字。  
  
「老闆，這個『極樂水』和『雨露丹』是指什麼啊？」  
  
聽著聆牙不帶感情的疑問，浪人抱著樂師，再次感受到百口莫辯的痛苦。潤滑與壯陽藥，不管哪個說出來都像是趁人之危，對阿浪輕薄的孟浪之舉。  
  
他該怎麼辦？  
  
看著擱在樹幹旁的言靈樂器，想將樂器鎖進櫃子裡的念頭一閃而過，殤不患抱緊樂師因醉酒而發熱的身子絞盡腦汁，乾脆頭一歪，直接枕在浪巫謠的頸窩含糊不清的嚷著。  
  
「啊－－啊－－我喝醉了－－－－」  
  
平板的聲調顯示浪人不似竊賊般有著豐富的演戲經歷，殤不患假借喝醉把臉埋入浪巫謠的頸，直接逃避聆牙的問題。說他耍賴也好，這些問題的答案只有樂師有資格聆聽。  
  
他的心意，阿浪得是第一個聽的人。  
  
可是……如果、如果摸一下阿浪的話……鼻間都是樂師的淡香，殤不患狠狠吸了口，感覺到懷裡的人扭著身子，軟香在懷的美好讓殤不患在心裡跟著不遠處的沙彌默念心經努力冷靜。  
  
『觀自在菩薩、行深般若波羅蜜多時－－』  
「嗯、熱……」  
  
樂師魔性的嗓音如他斷邪的刀般一擊必殺，殤不患感覺到理智飄飄然的，如飲十年佳釀般的迷醉，只是簡短的音，卻輕而易舉的撩撥他的心。  
  
『照見五蘊皆空，度一切苦厄－－』  
「不患、涼……」  
  
懷裡的浪巫謠扭著身子蹭上來，外袍被樂師蹭掉，裸露的頸項正泛著嫣紅，樂師自發性的雙手抱緊浪人的肩，美麗的臉蛋貼上長著鬍渣的糙臉，發出一聲舒爽的嘆息。  
  
理智遠去，面對心儀已久的阿浪，心經也無法抑制他的慾。殤不患想著，口裡話語便帶了點不正經的意思在。  
  
「我摸一摸，你會舒服……」  
  
也不曉得自己在說些什麼，但他現在醉了，因阿浪而迷醉也是醉！醉了的人做什麼都不意外，而且他只是摸一下而已，他很正直的！殤不患理所當然的想著，伸手便往浪巫謠敞開的領口摸下去。  
  
滑嫩的觸感從指腹傳來，從頸側慢慢下探，跳動的脈搏如樂師嫉惡如仇的性格，如羊脂玉色般的肌色宛如上好藝術品，如果能碰一碰阿浪胸膛上的小小莓果……殤不患想著，大掌便探入衣裡滑得更深。  
  
似乎聽見聆牙蹦出了「煙ㄑ」的音節後便毫無聲息，但浪人知道這把頗有人性的琵琶早已吸引玩弄人心為樂的盜賊注意，被偷是遲早的事。等等再幫阿浪追回……  
  
因為他現在很忙！殤不患一臂圈著樂師窄腰，因習武而帶繭的手正細細的探索樂師的胸膛，結實有彈性的肌理昭示著樂師勤練不綴的痕跡，為了不讓人群發現到自己和阿浪的情況，他小心翼翼的摸著阿浪的胸，軟彈的手感讓他下意識的揉了揉，揉出樂師軟糯的鼻音。  
  
「嗯－－不患……」  
  
溫涼的觸感緩解了火熱的感官，浪巫謠本能的挺了挺胸，主動將自己送給浪人細細品味，小小的莓果在這番揉弄中悄悄充血挺立，在單薄的內衫上突出誘人的形狀。從領口向下看去，攫取胸肉的那隻手正步步進逼，只等採擷果實的好時辰到來－－  
  
「嘶！」  
  
圈著阿浪腰肢的手緊了一緊，浪人發出猝不及防的抽氣聲，只因為在他的褲襠之上，白玉般精緻的手正如發現新玩具的孩童般好奇的逗弄，那隻手隔著衣料生澀的來回巡弋，殤不患能忍住幾欲脫口而出的呻吟，但身體誠實的回饋樂師這番逗弄頗為受用，高高隆起的褲襠便是最好的證明。  
  
「不患……大大的……」  
  
浪巫謠睜大迷濛的雙眼，低著頭，好奇的觀察著浪人下身的變化，殊不知此番舉動對殤不患而言是火上澆油。  
  
往日撥弄弦音的手正如平時那般動作，但此時被彈奏的不是樂師的琵琶夥伴，而是他可靠搭檔的密藏拙劍。浪巫謠在浪人的褲襠上下遊走，手指伸直又曲起，沿著性器突出的輪廓描繪著。  
  
不患的、大大的。聽覺靈敏的樂師自然捕捉到殤不患陡然加重的呼吸與加速的脈搏，還有隱隱約約、屬於浪人的喉底呻吟，都是讓浪巫謠對殤不患大膽進攻的誘因。  
  
「哈……」  
  
醉酒的人沒法思考太多，僅以本能作出反應。聽著殤不患聲音裡的爽快，戀慕浪人已久的樂師想讓浪人更舒服，浪巫謠想著，玉色手指便攀上浪人的衣帶輕輕一扯，在殤不患的大掌捻上胸前的突起時，他手指一勾，拉開浪人的褲頭，連同褻褲一併扯下。  
  
沒了布料的約束，粗壯猙獰的陽物便彈到樂師的掌心，熱燙的觸感讓浪巫謠驚呼了聲，玉手輕捧，浪人的那物便在樂師的手中昭示存在。  
  
「……喜歡嗎？」  
  
殤不患湊到樂師耳邊說得輕佻，下身曖昧的頂了下，惹得樂師本就艷若桃李的面容更加誘人。浪巫謠雙眼溼潤的看著殤不患，粉嫩唇瓣微張，裡頭的丁香小舌怯怯地伸出來，蜻蜓點水似的舔過上唇後收回。  
  
或許，只是樂師當下的反應，阿浪畢竟醉了－－殤不患想用理智來合理化浪巫謠的一舉一動，但浪人的情感正因樂師舔唇而沸騰，殤不患揉捻著樂師的胸，大手在那身華美紅衣下為所欲為，懷裡的樂師吐出一聲破碎的呻吟，玉手握上他的，毫無章法的摩擦著。  
  
「不患……喜歡……」  
  
浪巫謠喘著氣吻過浪人的臉頰，理性就像被打碎的拼圖般掉得七零八落。他想跟這個人說，他喜歡他，是伴侶的那種喜歡，但他的心意如果會讓自己再也無法跟在不患身邊，那就一輩子不講了－－可一輩子有那麼長。  
  
幸好是在夢裡。在浪人額角淌著汗吻上他的唇時，樂師慶幸的想。在夢裡，便可不用顧忌什麼，想說什麼想做什麼皆憑心意。  
  
－－包括傾訴自己深藏已久的思念。浪巫謠單手攀緊浪人寬闊的肩，手指摸索出訣竅，正努力撫慰著殤不患的陽物。夢裡的不患正因他而快活，他喜歡不患快活的神情，在浪人有些不滿的重重吮著他的唇瓣時，他聽話的張唇，讓浪人的舌頭伸入他的嘴裡拜訪。  
  
「呼、哈……」  
  
喜歡！阿浪對他說喜歡！殤不患抱緊懷裡的人粗魯的吻著，口舌翻攪的聲響曖昧，他挺挺腰，引導樂師做著手活，衣下的手神不知鬼不覺的轉移陣地，緩慢而精準的深入褲裡、握上浪巫謠挺立的那物，樂師敏感的彈了一彈，望著他的溼潤翠色宛如春日降臨。  
  
此番絕色，怎可讓他人窺視？浪人銳利的目光掃過四周，從方才至現在過了半個時辰，人群逐漸聚集起來，雖然他們所處位置與攤商有些距離，但時間一長，被發現也是遲早的事。  
  
「阿浪、來……」撫慰幾下後，殤不患抽出手引導樂師雙手抱緊自己，草草穿戴彼此的衣衫，浪人往某處方向盯了幾息後，抱緊懷裡樂師運起輕功離開。  
  
遠方誦經聲規律而平板。  
  
樹上綠葉緩緩飄落，在半空中被一手接去，手的主人轉著那葉，紅寶石似的眼裡充滿興致勃勃，在那人的手上，樂師的琵琶夥伴正大開嘴部機關無法閉合，只因機關嘴裡被放著一根捲軸。  
  
「噢呀噢呀～真是有趣得緊呢～」白髮盜賊笑瞇瞇的舉起琵琶端詳，「差點就要被殤大俠戳瞎了，好險～好險～」  
  
你根本沒在怕吧！聆牙口不能言，琵琶的眼神說明一切，接收到言靈樂器的意思，凜雪鴉呵呵一笑，放開手中綠葉任其緩緩飄落。  
  
「說起來，琵琶兄還沒學完四十八手是無法回去的，請跟著在下勤加練習喔～」  
  
阿浪！東離人金變態！救琵琶喔！在凜雪鴉握著琴頸強迫琵琶看怪異姿勢捲軸時，聆牙如是想。  
  
抱緊殤不患的樂師沒接收到琵琶的求救。浪巫謠枕在殤不患的頸旁，像幼貓般的舔舐浪人的頸，對武者來說至關重要的命脈被他人侵犯本是大忌，但比起生命被他人掌控，浪人反而被此番無意的挑逗弄得氣息不穩。在殤不患攀上佛寺最高處的屋頂時，他抱緊樂師的腰，一手握上絳色衣帶拉去。  
  
這麼高的地方、還是凡人不敢隨意仰望的神佛所在，也不會有誰敢打擾－－殤不患想著，正打算將樂師下身衣料連同褻褲扯得一乾二淨，玉白色的手覆上浪人的手背。  
  
「別脫……」浪巫謠湊近殤不患的唇，僅餘毫厘，「就、穿著這般……」  
  
後面的話語太過露骨，樂師紅著雙頰忍住羞澀，希望木訥的浪人能明白他的意思，就算是在夢裡，他也做不來大膽求歡。  
  
「好、不脫光……」允諾樂師的請求，殤不患一口含住樂師被他連番吻過、有些紅潤的唇，手上動作不停，一把直接將下身布料扯到膝窩後，放開樂師的唇，趁著對方喘息的當下，殤不患拿出極樂水，咬開瓶塞沾了滿手。  
  
「阿浪，放鬆……」  
  
語畢，沾著潤滑的手撫上樂師後穴，在穴口游移徘徊。  
  
穴口被抹得濕亮，帶著粗繭的手指試探的伸入，陌生的脹痛感混著一絲古怪的舒服從後方蔓延，浪巫謠調整呼吸放鬆肌肉，配合著殤不患的動作讓手指入得深些。  
  
手指、進來了……樂師哼出幾聲難受與難耐並存的鼻音，前方挺翹的莖柱隨著動作輕晃，樂師的那處亦是美麗無比，頂端滴著情動的液體，隨著柱身曲線流下，如葉上晨露般滾落。浪巫謠喘息著，看著他喜歡的那人滿頭大汗的用手指入他的身子，他想做些什麼，為他喜歡的人。  
  
推了推殤不患的胸膛示意對方坐下，浪巫謠自浪人的胸前緩慢的滑下，手指輕車熟路的解開浪人的褲頭，粗壯的陽物便落入樂師的掌心裡，勃發的肉刃微微跳動，溢出些許腺液。又熱又大的東西再度落入手中，樂師的手指沿著莖身劃過，自囊袋到頂端皆以手指認識一番。  
  
想吃吃不患的不患。濃郁的雄性氣味撲面而來，浪巫謠將浪人的隱忍與期待收入眼裡，雙手握著肉刃低下頭，伸舌輕舔兩口後慢慢將之納入口裡。  
  
「唔、哈－－－－」  
  
撫弄樂師後穴的動作頓住，殤不患看著眼前青年跪在自己面前主動抬高臀部，慢慢的吃著自己的物事，眼前的美景與下身的快感同時襲來，他得大口呼吸，才不會一時失控、不管不顧的在樂師吟唱的嘴裡抽插。  
  
確認樂師的身體可以承受，殤不患再添一指，沾著潤滑的兩指進入高熱的甬道，馬上收到熱烈歡迎，不規則的推擠著外來訪客。未經人事的緊窄甬道本是緊繃僵硬，在浪人鍥而不捨的開拓下漸漸軟化，軟熱的內裏裹住手指，似是抗拒實是歡迎的將手指引得更深，於是殤不患也就兩指一併往裡面插入－－  
  
「－－……」  
  
下身被樂師的嘴用力吸了下，竄上腦門的快感讓他忍不住扶著那顆橘紅色的腦袋，他看著樂師含著淚、顫抖著趴在他的腿間，插著手指的臀部微顫，後穴一縮一縮的吸著手指，種種跡象讓他抽出手指，捧著樂師的腹部往上一推，看見自己墊在樂師身下的披風噴濺一抹白。  
  
他還沒擴張完，阿浪就已經去一次了。  
  
殤不患看著腿間樂師羞窘的神色，某些欺負人的念頭正悄悄冒出，他一手溫柔的梳理浪巫謠額前凌亂的髮，另一手卻竄入衣裡抹上白皙胸膛，在挺立發硬的紅果上揉捻一陣，惹得樂師含著自己的陽物發出聲似是抗議，但口裡的那物漲得更大，來不及吞嚥的唾液沿著唇角溢出。  
  
「其實、我一直偷偷的在心裡想著……」  
  
拇指擦去樂師唇邊的唾液，殤不患改為捧著浪巫謠的臉蛋挺腰進出，「想著、對你做各種糟糕的事……」  
  
樂師的嘴固然舒服，但他不打算結束在浪巫謠的口中。殤不患想著，忍著噴薄的衝動，喘著氣把肉刃自對方口裡拔出，趁著浪巫謠困惑的趴在他腿間抬眼望著自己時，隨手拿起極樂水便淋在樂師臀上。瓷瓶太滑，整個脫手掉落，但浪人不在意，他揉捏著樂師柔軟且有彈性的臀瓣，再次撫上穴口時，吃過手指的後穴一張一合，主動吃起手指。  
  
好想、插得讓阿浪舒服到哭出來、嘴裡喊著他的名字、在他眼前射到什麼都射不出來、又焦急又難受又很快樂的模樣……似乎是想得太大膽，耳邊一聲嗶音伴隨風壓而來，浪人一把抱住樂師往一旁翻滾，躲過鳥兒的攻擊。  
  
「嘖！」  
  
樂事被打斷，殤不患看著眼前攻擊意志強烈的動物，不爽之情油然而生。鳥兒往屋簷下啾啾幾聲後振翅前衝，大有與人類拼命的氣勢。  
  
見狀，浪人親親樂師潮紅的雙頰，溫柔的語氣裡是強勢的預告，「阿浪，我要進去……」  
  
抱著樂師將褲子扯掉，殤不患直接以腰分開浪巫謠的雙腿，粗壯的性器在臀縫裡磨蹭，前端在穴口徘徊而不入，並非浪人有意逗弄，而是鳥兒不放棄攻擊意圖，亮出尖銳的爪子頻頻攻擊，使得浪人為了避開攻擊，總是在緊要關頭錯開那處，箭在弦上而不發，不上不下的狀態讓樂師不滿。  
  
夢境真討厭，怎麼打擾我跟不患的好事？浪巫謠不滿的想著，蒙上水霧的雙眼流露孩子氣的不滿，他張口，隱含魔力的歌便往鳥兒方向攻去。生物皆有趨吉避凶的本能，鳥兒一個閃身便飛走，同一時間，感應到歌聲的生物皆紛紛走避，劃出以兩人為中心、不可靠近的空間。  
  
近距離感受強烈的魔音，殤不患只來得及抱緊浪巫謠的腰，雙腿一軟便坐在屋頂上，性器前端又從沾滿前精穴口滑開，他看著樂師雙手把他推到屋簷上，然後紅著臉，在他眼前分開玉白的雙腿。結實有力的腿根與他的下腹部相接觸，他目不轉睛的看著樂師的手擼動著自己的陽物，然後抬起腰。  
  
一手扳開臀肉，浪巫謠扶著方才在口裡抽送的肉刃自行坐下，後穴雖然被殤不患用手指擴張過，實際進入時雄偉的分量撐得他又漲又疼，他細細的抽著氣，咬緊牙根努力的吃下去。他看著殤不患忍得額角爆出青筋，不想讓浪人忍得難受，他心一橫，微微抬起腰後一口氣坐下－－  
  
「嗚、嗚……」  
  
疼痛的呻吟被浪人一口吞入，浪巫謠忘我的與殤不患接吻，唇舌間的嬉戲翻出黏膩水聲，他專心的品嚐殤不患嘴裡的味道，腦內除了殤不患就是殤不患，在浪人的手覆上他因疼痛而半軟的性器時，他雙手捧著浪人的臉舔吻著。  
  
隱約聽見聆牙喊救命的聲音，但是聆牙那麼機靈，大概又想惡作劇打擾他跟不患吧？浪巫謠不開心的想著，唇瓣便被殤不患啃了口，甬道裡的肉刃緩緩抽動，他吸吮著浪人厚實的下唇，腰肢向上抬起又坐下。  
  
他努力的在殤不患的腰上舞動著，但不得章法的動作帶來的痛多過樂，浪巫謠撐著胸膛含著淚又要再一次坐下時，雙掌扣住他的腰阻止他的動作。  
  
「可以了，巫謠。」心疼的吻去樂師眼角的淚水，殤不患湊到耳邊溫柔的說。  
  
「接下來，交給我吧！」  
  
肉刃慢慢退至穴口，殤不患曲膝讓樂師的背有倚靠的支點，這樣的姿勢不甚痛快，但總不會讓樂師美背被屋瓦磕到有傷，他雙手扣著腰慢慢地挺入，肉壁推擠著陽物，綿密的簇擁上來。  
  
汗水從浪巫謠身上滑下，熱潮從他與不患相連的地方慢慢地燒向全身，很熱、很黏、很漲，但是……浪巫謠雙手攀著浪人的肩，發出坦率的嘆息。  
  
「啊、哈－－……」  
  
但是，不患入得他好舒服。他想著，裡面的陽物便蹭入深處，他敏感的弓起腰，突如其來的快樂不知從何而來，只知道浪人這一下讓他腦內一片空白，前方挺立的性器不受控制的吐出一波精水。  
  
好、好奇怪，這個感覺……他看著浪人笑得不太正經，還沒理解其意義，體內陽物便開始進出，速度不快，但每次進出都讓他感受到強烈的快樂，他被浪人撞得搖搖晃晃，下意識的扭著腰配合浪人的動作進進出出。  
  
甬道被操出浪人的形狀，軟熱的內裡吮著充分認識的陽物相親相愛，殤不患向上挺腰深入又退出，抽插的水聲與樂師潮紅著臉擺動的艷麗姿態相互輝映，樂師的呻吟漸漸甜蜜，挺立的性器與收縮的後穴正告訴殤不患對於此番情事的享受。  
  
那就表示，不用壓抑自己放開手腳的時刻到了。殤不患拔出陽物把樂師翻轉至背靠自己胸膛的姿勢，溢出前精的肉刃在空氣中微晃，他聽著浪巫謠有些不滿的哼音，握著自己的拙劍抵著穴再次挺入，直接進入屬於他的天堂地。  
  
「嗯、啊……」  
「巫謠、真棒……哈！」  
  
抱緊樂師放肆抽插，白嫩的臀瓣次次與他的大腿向撞，啪啪啪的聲響掩蓋進出的水聲，浪巫謠仰著頸吐出一連串破碎的呻吟，快感如浪花般一波接著一波，不知何時才會結束的快樂令他不知所措的扣緊殤不患的手腕。見狀，殤不患啣住樂師敏感的耳，帶磁性的低沉嗓音哄著懷裡人再陪陪他、一起去，樂師點點頭，發出了好聽的啜泣陪著他的浪人共赴雲雨。  
  
感覺到甬道正不規則的緊縮，心知浪巫謠將要攀頂，殤不患一手扳過樂師的腦狂亂的吻著，健碩腰桿重重挺入樂師的深處，在浪巫謠全身顫抖的射出白濁時，他抵在他敏感的那處痛快宣洩。  
  
放開唇，他們喘著氣望著彼此，相連的下身還能感受到彼此的熱度，樂師看著浪人英武性感的臉，再次感受到自己是如此喜歡不患。  
  
「不患、我……」  
「喔呀喔呀～光天化日之下竟然有人在此以天地為枕席，真不愧是殤大俠跟浪大俠呢～」  
「你來幹嘛！」  
  
在凜雪鴉出聲之前便把樂師的身子裹得密不通風，殤不患冷著臉，看著白髮盜賊站在不遠處抽著煙斗，紅寶石似的眼裡滿是戲謔。  
  
「來歸還浪大俠的聆牙兄啊～聆牙兄可真是勤學不倦，48手都瞭若指掌呢！」  
  
被快感弄得有些失神，浪巫謠望著凜雪鴉在自己眼前變成了殤不患的模樣，美夢總是無法長久，在這場夢的最後，他想對殤不患說自己的心意。  
  
「不患，我喜歡－－」  
「等一下！阿浪那個不是我！」  
  
抄起拙劍直接往凜雪鴉投射，帶上十成力道的拙劍可與神兵利器媲美，在白髮盜賊戲謔的閃過拙劍留下琵琶時，殤不患著急的捧著樂師的雙頰與自己面對面。  
  
「阿浪！你要告白的人是我！我喜歡你！喜歡浪巫謠！」  
  
臉上的溫度是不患溫柔的溫度，浪巫謠眨眨眼，望著浪人焦急的對自己說出他想聽、但他這輩子不會聽見的話。這夢好真實。樂師咬著唇想著，厚軟的唇便吻上他的，舌尖有力的挑開他的唇齒肆意嬉戲。  
  
唇上的溫度好熱、後面那處也好熱，就像他被殤擁抱一樣……欸？後穴裡的火熱分量不容小覷，浪巫謠感覺到裡面的那物微微跳動，敏感處被蹭過，肉壁害羞的緊縮，裹出勇猛的形狀，他喘著氣，意識到過分真實的感受不是夢裡臆想。  
  
－－方才的種種，都是真的。  
  
所以，不管是對著殤說喜歡、還是大膽挑逗殤、甚至自己還把人推倒……浪巫謠紅著臉，直接把臉埋入浪人懷裡，他感覺到浪人有力的臂膀圈緊他的腰，背脊被持劍的手一點一點的撫摸，熟悉的聲音落在耳畔，泛起一片漣漪。  
  
「我喜歡阿浪，阿浪喜歡我嗎？」  
  
喜歡。浪巫謠抬頭親吻，眼裡的情感如上好佳釀令人沉醉，殤不患看得激動，與樂師交換一吻後抱著人起身。  
  
「殤？」  
「我們、換處所在！」  
  
換一處不被人打擾、讓我能盡情與你歡好的所在。聽到殤不患的話，浪巫謠枕著浪人的肩，勾出絕美笑容，他看著他的琵琶夥伴被浪人背上肩，琵琶似乎死氣沉沉的，不像平時聒噪有活力。  
  
怎麼了？他這麼想，琵琶口吐人言，內容足以讓樂師在心頭對盜賊再記一筆。  
  
「菸槍混蛋很壞！剛剛說要故意迷惑阿浪把他當頭家看！阿浪你要打他啊！」  
  
當然會打他！浪巫謠想著，湊到殤不患的耳邊親吻著，在浪人耳根漸漸紅起來時，他輕笑，惹得浪人全身翻騰，直接猴急的把人抱緊後運勁飛身離去。  
  
佛寺誦經聲規律而平板。但他和他還有時間可以熟悉彼此的新身份。

－－不患、我的伴侶，請多指教。  
－－未來多多指教啦！我的阿浪！  
  
  
  
  
【END】


End file.
